Revolvers are very popular firearms particularly with law enforcement officers. They are convenient to use and economical to make and persons can be trained to use them relatively easily.
One of important elements of revolvers is the cylinder, which purpose is to hold cartridges ready to use (shooting). The cylinder has various quantities of apertures for cartridges, depending on the size (caliber) of a cartridge and diameter of the cylinder
The cylinder gets filled up with cartridges from the back face party of the cylinder in forward direction. After use (shot) the shells get release from the cylinder in opposite direction i.e. from the front face party to the back face party of the cylinder. The operation of reloading the revolver perform manually and time consuming and inconvenient.
A major problem with revolvers however arises from the fact that they are slow and clumsy to reload in comparison with automatic pistols. This can be of very serious effect when a person using the firearm is under stress or under fire.
The purpose of the present invention is creation of the advanced—universal cylinder, allowing facilitating and simplifying process of filling of the cylinder by cartridges. The universal cylinder opens new perspective to the process of loading and unloading revolvers.